Two Cats, One Fish
by 7upvodka
Summary: Amu's 16 year old aunt comes to town surprising Amu and The Guardians and bringing with her lots of trouble! Ikuto x OC Tadase x Amu
1. Chapter 1

**Yami: Hi guys! My first Shugo Chara FanFiction! Isn't thi-**

**Ran: Yami! Ohayo! Oh sorry, did I interrupt?**

**Yami: Yeh you kinda di-**

**Miki: Ran! That's where you went! Amu-chan is looking everywhere for you!**

**Yami: Miki!**

**Miki: Oh, ohayo Yami!**

**Yami: Do you guys mind I'm tryin-**

**Su: Miki! Ran!**

**Yami: Not Su too! Okay guys, you can stay here if you kee-**

**Dia: Yami doesn't own Shugo Chara! If she did I think she would strangle us!**

**Yami: Dia!**

"Hurry up Amu-chan!"

"You're going to be late!"

"If you hadn't of slept in we could have been there already!"

"Yeah, yeah. Ran Character Change?"

"Un! Hop, Step Jump!"

"WAAAAHHHH!"

'_Character Change?' _I glanced around the corner to see a pink haired girl disappear behind a house, still screaming, might I add. I giggled softly as I heard a school bell sound. I looked at my watch and found out I'd be late to school if I continued to dawdle.

I spotted a boy with the same uniform on as me and followed him into school, curious about the girl I saw earlier. I shrugged it off as the second bell sounded causing me to break into a run.

**Miki: After School!**

**Yami: Miki!**

**Miki: *giggles***

"Amu-chi! You're late!"

"Gomenesai, Nikaidou-sensei needed help with carrying some boxes, and you know how he is."

"Well, if that's all cleared up, we'll start today's meeting. First of all-"

'_Are these The Guardians? Well, they certainly are interesting.' _A slash of blue caught my eye as I turned towards the sudden burst of colour. In one of the other trees surrounding The Guardians table stood a tall boy, with deep blue hair and the same school uniform as me. I studied him closely and saw a smirk developing on his face.

I decided to try and get to him. I leaped from branch to branch, silently as a cat and hopefully just as quick. I stopped when I was a branch above him. I continued to observe him, sitting down on the branch, giggling softly.

He must of heard me because he looked up. He had amazing blue eyes and matching blue hair, ears and tail. I waved at him and he took a startled step back and fell off the branch.

I gasped reaching out my hand. I grabbed his wrist before he could land on the ground, but not quickly enough for The Guardians to see him.

"Ikuto?!" The pink haired girl shrieked.

"Yo!"

"Yoru? What are you doing here?" A small girl asked quietly.

I couldn't see who she was talking to but I assumed it was this guy's nickname.

The blue haired boy, Ikuto I think his name was, looked up at me. I giggled and let go of him following him down. He landed on his feet about 10 yards away from The Guardians, I landed beside him, flicking my white tail back and forth.

"Hinamori Amu?" I asked coldly.

"H-Hai?" the pink haired girl stuttered.

"What do you want with Amu?" Ikuto asked defensively.

I just smiled and walked towards her. My eyes softening with every step, until I was only a few steps away, then I cried out.

"AMU-CHAN!" I screamed out, tears flowing down my face.

"EH?!" I heard Amu cry.

"Hinamori-san? Do you know her?" Asked a blonde boy.

I looked hopefully up at Amu and she shook her head.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"AMU-CHAN DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!"

"Well it has been 10 years-nya! I doubt she would. Honestly, you say you're going to waltz in here and be cool about the whole thing but then you break down crying! What will we do with you?!"

"But-but-"

"Wipe your eyes Amaya, she'll remember you if you tell her who you are! The princess's word is never wrong!"

I nod softly, standing back up to face Amu and The Guardians.

"Ohayo, I'm Hinamori Amaya, Amu's aunt!" I smile at The Guardian's dumbfound faces.

"Oh! Amaya-chan! I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" Amu replied eventually.

I grinned and tears lined my eyes again. "SHE REMEMBERS ME!" I yell out.

"Amaya keep it together, we're in public."

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! We sense Guardian Characters coming from her!"

I smiled towards a pink haired cheerleader Guardian Character and nodded. "Oh my gosh! She is so kawaii!"

The pink cheerleader giggled. "I'm Ran, Amu-chan's would be self." She waved her pink pom-poms in the air and did a cartwheel.

"Amaya-chan, they all have Guardian Characters-nya!"

A few more Guardian Characters flew into the centre of the room.

"I am Kiseki! King of all Guardian Charcters! Tadase and I will rule the world! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All the other Guardian Characters sweat dropped. I chuckled softly.

"Kiseki, be polite." The blonde boy said. "Kon'nichiwa Hinamori-san. I'm Tadase." He smiled at me.

I blushed softly. "Call me Amaya, it makes me feel old when you say –san after my name."

"I'm Ran," the pink cheerleader said winking at me. "This is Miki, Su and Dia."

All four characters looked adorable next to each other. They all grinned at me and I winked back.

"Ama-chi! I'm Yaya, and this is Pepe-chan! Don't think you can steal the baby character!"

"Kon'nichiwa Yaya-chan!"

"Rima. This is Kusukusu." The small blonde girl kept a straight face as her Guardian Character bounced around the air space next to me.

"'Sup. Name's Rhythm and this is Temari! We're Nagihiko's Guardian Characters."

A tall boy with long blue hair waved at me.

"Yo! I'm Yoru and Ikuto and I are a way better team than these Guardians-nya!"

"AWWWW ANOTHER KITTY!" Yoru flew back a bit, startled. "MAI! COME LOOK!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming. No need to be bossy-nya."

I felt Mai fly out from behind me.

"Guys this is Mai!"

"Nice to meet you all-nya."

My Guardian Character had black long hair pulled back into two long pigtails with matching soft ears and fluffy tail. Her amethyst eyes reflected against the garden's windows. Her petite body was covered by a black, fluffy, strapless dress completed with black fingerless gloves.

Mai turned and saw Yoru. Yoru stopped dead staring right back at Mai.

"Mai," I warned. "Play nice."

She nodded back at me and flew towards Yoru carefully.

"She's so cute!" Yaya squeeled

"Yeah, and she's a real troublemaker too."

I turned back to The Guardians and cocked my hip out, smirking.

"Well, Mai's my Guardian Character! My ONLY Guardian Character" I called, loudly which earned me confused looks again from The Guardians.

"HEY! AMAYA-CHAN! HOW DARE YOU FORGET ABOUT ME! THE PRINCESS!"

A sweet voice screeched from behind my back.

"I'm just kidding Fenikkusu, who could forget about you?"

I giggled as Fenikkusu flew out in front of The Guardians.

"Hiya Guardians! I'm Fenikkusu, Amaya's second Guardian Character, and Party Princess of the world!"

Fenikkusu had her long lilac hair loose around her shoulders, it curved with her shoulders as she reached up to straighten the small golden crown on the right side of her head. She wore a red and black polka-dot dress with a mini red bow on the front. Her left cheek also had a tattoo of a pink balloon on it.

"Sorry Fenikkusu, Mai convinced me to try it."

Mai was now rolling in the air laughing while Yoru was still staring at her. I turned back to face Ikuto.

"So, Ikuto was it? What were you doing spying on The Guardians?"

Ikuto just stared at me. I glared at him but he didn't move.

"What?! I know I look amazing but try to restrain yourself."

I glanced down at my school uniform, it was a short black dress with a corset around my waist and was accented with little silver crosses. My black knee high socks went well with both my ballet pumps and my dress.

"What is there something on my head?"

I reached up to touch my long white hair and tried to find the problem.

He shook his head. I sighed in relief.

"Not much of a talker are we?"

His eyes suddenly narrowed at me and I took a step back on reflex. He chuckled.

"Never thought I'd see another Bearer like me. Amu never told me she had an aunt."

"Why would she tell you?!" I quipped back

He started to walk towards me, I stood my ground as his face was only a few inches from my own.

"That's because I'm her boyfriend."

He leaned back to watch my expression. I stood there frozen trying to comprehend the possibility of Amu being in a relationship. I opened my eyes to see him grinning. I chuckled slightly. His reaction changed to one of surprise.

"Amu would never be in a relationship this young, she's too stubborn to confess her feelings, plus my brother would never allow his baby girl to date this early."

"Y-Yes he would!"

I whirled round to see Amu's red face turn redder and redder by the second.

"No he wouldn't, he still think I'm too young to date and I'm only his sister. So I can imagine what he's be like with you."

She looked seriously shocked but slowly realized I was right.

"Anyway, why would you go out with this pervert when it's obviously this blonde Prince-"

"NO!" They all shouted at me.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Prince?"

I looked over at Tadase and saw him staring at the ground, a fiery aura around him.

"Rima! Bucket!" Amy yelled.

Rim placed a bucket over Tadase's head and counted to five before removing it to reveal a calm and confused Tadase. All of the others sweat dropped in relief. I couldn't help myself I burst out laughing.

All the others looked at me and I took a step back to trey and balance myself. I suddenly found myself falling. I reached out my hand to try and grab an invisible hand but nothing was there.

"Amaya!" I heard voices yell.

I closed my eyes and felt two arms wrap around me. I opened one eye slowly and saw Ikuto standing over me, holding me in his arms. I stared in disbelief as he looked down at me.

"A thank you would be nice."

"Why should I thank you?!"

"I just saved you, that should earn me a thank you."

"Y-you didn't have to. I can save myself."

He chuckled.

"Tell that to your feet."

I growled at him.

"You wanna go pretty boy?"

He smirked, "Yoru."

"You got it-nya!"

"Mai!"

"Let's go-nya!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yami: Hi guys! I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner it's just with scho-**

**Ran: Go, go Am-a-ya-chan!**

**Yami: Ran, what are you doing?**

**Ran: Cheering for Amaya-chan. Ikuto and her are gonna fight I think**

**Amu: Hey Yami, are Amaya-chan and Ikuto actually going to fight?**

**Yami: You'll have to wait about 5 seconds to find out!**

**Ran: Go, go Am-a-ya-chan!**

There was a blinding white light. I watched as Ikuto and I were devoured by the light as well as Yoru and Mai.

The light dimmed after about a minute and we both emerged. Ikuto was wearing a deep blue crop-top decorated with a large white cross hanging from his collar. His deep blue jeans matched his top well and black ribbons were attached to his jeans. He also wore long blue gloves with metal claws attached to one end. His cat ears and tail were back with two pieces of deep blue fabric running out from behind him.

"_Character Transformation: Black Lynx_"

I emerged wearing a black cape complimented nicely by red trimmings with a black crop top underneath. My black boots rode up to my knees and only left a bit of skin until it reached my black shorts. Black gloves with red bows covered my arms. My fully white hair now had black streaks in and is pulled up in two pigtails. My sparkling red/purple eyes now glistened with victory as my white tail and ears swayed with anxiety.

"_Character Transformation: Diamond Neko_"

"Ikuto! Amaya! What are you doing?!"

I look over to see the ever agitated face of Amu surrounded by worried faces of The Guardians. I start to laugh causing Amu to look at me confused.

"Amu-chan, you still make that face! Aww, I can still remember the first time you used that face in front of me. You were so determined, you even went down to the bakers to get the cupcakes yourself because we wouldn't get them for you."

"Shut up!" Amu yelled, her face turning as red as the red bow in my hair.

"Now, back to the fight."

Ikuto just smirked.

"Don't hold back, come at me with everything you've got."

"Oh, I don't plan to hold back."

I opened my mouth to retaliate but he pounced on me connecting his foot into my stomach pushing me back.

"Okay," I started. "That hurt."

"Prepare yourself, just because your Amu's aunt doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"Don't get cocky, that first one was a lucky hit."

"_Phantom Claw!_"

I smirked and leapt up into the air, once I was airborne I cried out.

"_Shadow Whip!_"

I grabbed a long whip and bore it down on to Ikuto. I heard Amu shriek and run over to a still bodied Ikuto.

"Amu-chan! Stay back!" I yelled from above her.

I landed next to Ikuto and leant over him.

"You ain't dead, I can hear your breathing, you're not even asleep."

He opened his eyes suddenly.

"Surprise."

His hands locked behind my neck in a grip, his silver claw just scraping my neck.

"Well played Iku-"

"Muri…muri…muri…"

Ikuto's grip loosened as an X Egg came into sight. It was bouncing past the open doors to the garden.

"Hinamori-san!" I heard Tadase yell from behind me.

I looked up to see a blinding pink-ish light, Amu was the first to emerge.

"_Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!_"

She was wearing a pink cheerleading outfit and had her pink hair pulled into a side ponytail. The red heart clip was attached to the pink sports hat. Red ribbons trailed from her neck all the way past her pink trainers and leg warmers.

"_Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!_"

Tadase was next, his pale yellow frilly outfit covered his body whilst a golden crown settled on his head, his pale cape flew out behind him as he proudly held his crowned staff in his left hand.

"_Character Transformation: Clown Drop!_"

Rima's transformation resembled a rodeo clown in so many ways. Her bright red bow sat happily on top of her golden hair as her big dress fitted well around her slim body.

"_Character Transformation: Dear Baby!_"

I can honestly say I was shocked by Yaya's transformation. I mean I understood the whole 'acting like a baby'-thing but I just thought it was for attention; but her Character Transformation proved me dead wrong. She was wearing a pink baby grow with big slippers and a yellow bib. It was quite cute actually.

"_Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!_"

Out of all The Guardians, Nagihiko is the only one with a Character Transformation that wouldn't look out of place walking down the street. He had a white beanie on his head and headphones around his neck. The white polo shirt was showing beneath his blue body warmer. His exposed knees were protected by blue knee pads and his pale blue shorts barely scraped the tips of them.

"Hmm…"

The Guardians plus Ikuto looked over at me questioningly.

"What if I told you guys I could make it more interesting?"

"Interesting how?"

"Amu-chan, remember when we used to race each other everywhere?"

She nodded understanding where this was going.

"So?"

"Kay, here's the deal. Me and Ikuto vs. The Guardians. First one to catch the X Egg wins. Loser has to buy ice-cream?"

They all stood there for a moment considering.

"Fine, why not? It could be fun."

Ikuto was the first to respond and the others were not far behind in agreement.

"Great! Okay, ready…"

They all stared at the door in anticipation. I glanced over at Ikuto and he pointed up. I saw an open window in the roof and nodded towards him.

"GO!"

All five Guardians rushed towards the door but Ikuto and I leapt up into the trees towards the open hatch.

"So, plan?" he asked leaping from tree to tree.

"Nah, I'm just gonna try and beat Amu-chan, it'll be funny to see if she still acts the same when she loses."

"Did she always puff out her cheeks?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"She still does that!" I asked in disbelief.

He just winked at me and laughed. I grinned back.

We'd finally made it to the open hatch on top of the garden. I looked down to see The Guardians running around apparently trying to get in the best strategically points. I saw Rima and Tadase stop nearest to the X Egg. If they stayed there they would get hurt and Ikuto and I couldn't do our job. I looked over at him to see him staring right back at me.

"What?" I asked.

He looked away quickly muttering something under his breath. I ignored it and looked back at the scene in front of me. A plan was starting to form in my head.

"Okay, here's the plan."

He looked up at me appearing to take an interest.

"You have to move Rima and Tadase away from that tree and place them in the two free gaps. The X Egg will see that as an opening and head for it. I will be there and stun it. We win. Game over."

I looked at him and I could see my plan was still soaking in. Eventually he nodded and took his stance to jump across to Rima and Tadase.

"On my mark," I counted to five slowly and then shouted.

"MARK!"

We both jumped off the roof and flew quickly towards the tree. At this point Yaya had used her Little Duckies attack to surround the X Egg. I knew it wouldn't hold forever so I urged for us to move faster. Ikuto arrived before I did and picked up Rima and Tadase. They both looked surprised but didn't have the chance to say anything. I landed in the tree a few seconds later, long after Ikuto had disappeared.

As expected the X Egg broke free and saw an opening near the tree. It started zooming towards me and I got ready to step out and launch an attack. Once it was close enough I stepped out directly into the path of the X Egg. It had noticed me but was travelling too fast to stop.

"_Cat Cry!_"

The shrieking noise that came from my hands sent everyone to the ground, hands over their ears, screaming in pain. The X Egg seemed to shriek back but grew still and fell to the floor. I rushed over and caught it before it hit the ground.

I waited until all the others were back on their feet before crying out in triumph and doing my little happy dance.

"Can you all still hear?"

They all nodded. I cried out again.

"Way to go Mai! This is the first time we've done that and not deafened anyone!"

"WHAT?!"

I hear five cries come from behind me. Ikuto is just stood there laughing at me. I smiled back and mimed talking with my hands, this just caused him to laugh harder.

"Okay, you had your fun. Now give me the X Egg, I need to purify it."

"Ahh, hell no! My X Egg! I get to purify it!"

I stared at their stunned faces.

"What? You think only Amu-chan and Utau can purify X Eggs? Ha!"

"Utau?"

"You know Utau?"

I nodded impatiently, motioning for them to get to the point.

"Stand back and let me show you if you don't believe me."

They all took a small step back and stared at me in disbelief. I chuckled softly at them and leapt up.

"Uta!"

"Hai."

Another white light engulfed me as I dangled in mid-air. Causing The Guardians plus Ikuto shield their eyes in fear on blinding themselves.

A few seconds later I emerged from the white light and gently floated to the soft emerald grass.

"_Character Transformation: Diamond Singer_"

"Another one-nya?"

I heard Yoru's voice clear and saw that all the Character Transformations had been undone.

"S-Sumimasen! C-Could you all s-step back p-please." I stuttered sheepishly looking at the floor, my white hair falling around my face.

My fully white hair and been coloured with pale blonde streaks and left loose and wavy down my back, being pushed back by three sets of double black grips with a big black bow sat comfortably on my head. White cloth covered my chest and my left wrist. Loose grey trackies covered my legs brushed against a cape tied from my waist; red ribbon connected the open part of my cape. A black, glittered belt hung loosely around my waist and trailed up around my stomach to join into a strap hanging over my right shoulder. My left wrist was covered in the same white cloth as my chest and my fingers were visible through the small black, fingerless gloves.

They all stood staring at me and I blushed madly.

"C-Could you s-step b-back please?" I asked a little louder.

They all shook their heads as if trying to come to grips with what was in front of them; they all stepped back and I gave a shy smile and slowly released the now conscious X Egg. It tried to fly off put I placed my middle finger onto it and it calmed almost instantly. When I had fully released the X Egg it floated contently in front of my face.

"You're going to go back to your owner now, okay? I'm sure they're really upset not to have you there with them."

The X Egg nodded understanding and continued to just float there happily.

I opened my mouth and started to sing, this was my first time singing with people around and I was nervous, I took a deep breath in and begun my song.

**Review time!**

**I know this is my second chapter but this review caught my eye and I wanted to explain it properly.**

**Kodochi Tsukasu ~ Amaya is Amu's dad's little sister, in my version of Shugo Chara Amu's dad was born when his mother had only just turned twenty. This leaves options for Amaya to be born just a few years before Amu.**

**Thanks everyone else for the positive reviews, even though I've been stuck with school work, I really love writing this fanfiction!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yami: I love Amaya in this chapter!**

**Miki: Why what happens?! Does she do something artistic?!**

**Yami: She shows off her- HEY WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?!**

**Miki: *sheepish grin***

**Yami: Most of the readers can probably guess what's going to happen though**

**Su: Hmm…**

**Yami: Su?**

**Su: Why was Ikuto staring at Amaya last chapter?**

**Yami: Ask Ikuto, I only write what I see**

**Dia: He also muttered something under his breath, I'm really curious**

**Yami: Can we just get on with it? I'm really dying to know what happens!**

**Miki: But you wrote-**

**Dia: Yami doesn't own Shugo Chara…if she did the whole show would turn to fluff *giggles***

**Yami: Dia!**

"What do you plan to do?"

I glanced at Ikuto and winked as I felt the vibration from the music that was emitting from me.

"_The lights are glowing bright_

_When night hits the town_

_The sound of people rushing on the road I go down_

_As I'm walking nowhere_

_I hear it's constant echo_

_Is there anywhere I can go_

_Do I have a reason to why I was born?_

_And tell me why is it that my heart is silver torn?_

_Once upon a time_

_Far away I was told_

_By someone that I love that I am his special doll_

_And to be loved in return_

_I must fill him with song_

_Even now when he's gone_

_I continue_

_I will sing even if he never opens up his eyes again_

_Do I have a reason to why I was born?_

_For eternity am I to sing forever more?"_

As the song ended the X Egg turned into a crystal white hearts egg and flew off into the sky. I giggled and waved my fingers in a 'goodbye' motion.

When I turned back to the Guardians I got the biggest shock in my life. They were all crying! I rushed over in major panic, I de-transformed **(Ran: Is that even a word? Yami: Shut up! Yeah it is….I think) **and racked my brains on what to do. Yaya was wailing loudly, Amu and Rima had their heads bent and were silently crying while Tadase and Nagihiko's eyes were both watering. I snuck a peak at Ikuto, he was stood as if he was rooted to the ground and was staring curiously at me. My cheeks flared up but I turned to Amu.

"Amu-chan?" She looked up at me, tears running down her face, I was confused to see she was smiling.

"Amaya-chan," she started then paused. "That was the most beautiful song ever!"

All the Guardians nodded at Amu's statement. I stared at her in disbelief and felt my face go through a mixture of emotions. First confusion, then disbelief, the relief and finally happiness. I watched as Yaya finally stopped snivelling and Nagihiko handed a tissue to Rima. She blushed and accepted wiping her tears away. I smiled shyly at them and turned to say something to Amu, only to find Tadase wiping _her _tears away with his own tissue. Amu blushed and I heard her mumble a thanks.

I was shell-shocked, Nagihiko and Tadase both had just done something that couples have to wait months for! I felt something warm move against my shoulder and I stole a quick glance to see Ikuto stood next to me tutting at the couples.

"They really have no idea do they?"

"Nope, not a clue. Sometimes Amu-chan can be so clueless, it hurts."

He chuckled beside me and nodded in agreement.

"I may have to do a bit of meddling if things are not progressing further than this."

"Meddling?"

"Yeah, why not? It'll bug Amu-chan, but sacrifices have to be made. You in?"

He pondered over this for a second but let a small smile slip through his emotionless mask.

"I do need to repay Amu, so why not set her up with little prince over there?"

I squealed in delight and turned to Ikuto hugging him briefly. But suddenly released when I felt a disturbing aura coming from behind me.

"WHO IS SHE? I WANT HER CRUSHED, SHE HUGGED IKUTO-SAN WIHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

The screaming voice made everyone but myself and Ikuto jump in fright. I just face palmed and groaned in annoyance. Although it was faint I heard a small chuckle come from Ikuto.

"Oh, calm down Utau, it's only me."

I turned to find her struggling in the arms of two boys, trying desperately to hold her back.

"what are you doing here anyway? It's not like you to actually be social."

She shrugged and glared at me, then turned her gaze to the smaller boy with glasses.

"Sanjo-san wanted to come see Ya-you all so we decided to tag along."

I frowned at Utau's words and met her eyes for a second before she broke contact and looked pointedly at Yaya-chan. I followed her gaze and understood immediately. I giggled softly and swivelled back to Utau and the other boy.

"You must be Kukai?"

He looked confused and slightly scared that a complete stranger knew his name.

"I'm Amaya, Amu's aunt. I work with Utau, that's why I know your name. She talks about you a lot. _'Kukai's really awesome…..You should of seen how close we were when I challenged him to an eating competition…..I'm lucky to know Kukai'_"

I laughed as both Kukai and Utau's faces turned redder than Amu's skirt. A sudden idea struck me as I saw Kairi about to talk to Yaya-chan.

"You guys wanna come out with us? We just finished a competition and the Guardians lost, so they pay for ice-cream."

"Sure!" Kukai said almost instantly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Tadase smiled at Amu.

I grinned and grabbed the hand closest to me on instinct. It happened to be Ikuto's hand. I dragged him towards the main gate with the idea of ice cream never leaving my head.

"Ice-cream! Ice-cream!"

The others burst out laughing at my sudden childish outburst. Tadase took Amu's hand and lead her towards the exit as well; followed by Nagihiko and Rima, Kairi and Yaya, Kukai and Utau.

**(Ran: How come we haven't been featured that much this chapter?!**

**Yami: Patience, your big part is coming up.**

**Su: *sigh* I love all these couples**

**Yami: I knew you would, now shush, an important part is coming up.)**

As we arrived at the ice-cream shop near the park I slowed and waited for the others to catch up.

Tadase and Amu were walking and talking which was good news, the same went for Rima and Nagihiko, they seemed to be getting on quite well. Kukai and Utau were closer but they were bickering again; to anyone else it may have looked like a normal fight, but it was obvious to me that the argument was just a sign of their affection. Lastly, Kairi was being dragged over to us by Yaya, a determined look in her eyes.

I giggled and looked at Ikuto, surprised to see his eyes focused completely on me. I tilted my head to the side quizzically. He blushed and turned away slightly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He shook his head which pretty much ended the convosation right then. Mai and Fenikkusu came up behind me arguing as always.

"But she should have hung around for longer! She always ends up in that egg of hers, not even saying hello to us-nya!"

"She's shy! When she wants to come out and say hi, she will. She knows we're not going to bite her head off!"

"I just might if she continues to stay hidden away."

I rolled my eyes at their petty fight. All their arguments pretty much ended up like this, with Fenikkusu being the voice of logic and reason and Mai being her forward, stubborn self.

"What are you guys fighting about?"

I looked over to see all of us gathered but the Guardians leaning in quizzically to the ongoing fight.

"Are they fighting over that again?" Utau deadpanned.

I nodded solemnly and turned to the other Guardians.

"They're fighting over Uta. She only comes out of her egg when I call her. Mai has always wanted to meet her since she was first out, but Uta refuses. She's a little shy."

They all looked expectantly at me, as if waiting. I frowned in confusion.

"What?"

They kept staring at me, I shrinked back under all the pressure their eyes created. I turned to Ikuto for help but he was stood there chuckling at me with Yoru full on laughing at my helpless expression.

As my eyes travelled back to the glowing eyes of the eager children I spotted a deep green haired boy stood about ten yards away from us, scanning the landscape for something.

"Amu!"

Her eyes returned to normal at the sound of my desperate voice.

"Kotarou."

She immediately went into action. Gripping my arm and pulling me down so that the legs of our friends would shield us. I rummaged around in my bag to find my short black wig and hat. I slipped them on and reached for some dark shades to put over my eyes. Amu grabbed a scarf from her bag and looped it around my neck hiding my silver cross necklace and pulled me up in record time.

"H-Hinamori-san?"

I looked up to see everyone staring at us. Not just me though Amu-chan too. She had now put on a long, blonde waved wig and square framed fake-glasses.

"No time, just go along with everything we do."

Amu nodded in agreement and sneakily took a glance at the green haired boy who was closer to us now. He seemed to be looking directly at me. I gulped and felt my body starting to shake nervously.

"Amaya…"

I looked up to see Mai and Fenikkusu looking at me worriedly. I smiled and winked at them to try and reassure them I was fine.

"Erm, excuse me?"

I looked over to where the voice had come from and saw Kotarou stood behind us looking us over each in turn.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously

"Do you know where I could find this girl?"

He held up a picture of me and Utau, but with a love heart drawn around my picture. I sighed and put on the biggest smile I could manage.

"Ohmygosh! You mean Chūn Amaya! I love her! She's so talented and has a beautiful voice, areyouofftohernextconcertordoyouknowherpersonally?"

He looked at me with fear dripping from his face. He put his hands up in defeat and stepped back a couple of steps. I didn't really blame him, I was acting like a massive fan and In probably looked crazy.

"N-Never mind. T-Thanks for your h-help though. Bye."

He retreated and ran away. I let out a breath I had been holding and pulled the dark wig off my head.

"You really are full of surprises aren't you?"

I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to see a very smug looking Ikuto.

"Guess I am. It's just me though."

I gestured to myself and gave him a pointed look, he chuckled softly in response and looked towards Utau.

"Are we gonna get ice-cream or not?!"

Yaya's question snapped me back into reality as I grinned towards her and nodded. Her face lit up as she whooped for joy and started skipping towards the ice cream stall.

"You're paying though!" I shouted back at her.

She stopped mid skip and turned back to me with pleading eyes.

"Ain't gonna work on me! I'm invincible to those eyes."

Yaya stuck her tongue out at me and carried on skipping towards the ice cream stall. The Guardian's in close pursuit.

"So, are you going to tell me about that or not?" Ikuto asked me.

"Nah. I'll take my chances by waiting." I smirked and walked towards the others who were already at the front of the line.

"Hey guys! Get me a Chocolate and Vanilla Swirl!"


End file.
